The present invention relates to user assistance devices, and more specifically, this invention relates to use of corrective sensory stimulation for preventing humans from suffering from obstacle-related fall events.
Walking surfaces are often uneven or stricken with one or more obstacles, which causes difficulty for walking thereon. Many times, obstacles go unnoticed by someone traversing walking surfaces with obstacles, and as a result the obstacles influence such people to trip, fall, roll an ankle, etc.
Older adults are especially prone to falling, e.g., as a result of poor eyesight, as a result of diminished balance, as a result of diminished reflex timing, etc., after contacting such obstacles. These adults are often injured as a result of such falls. However, such obstacle related injuries are a threat to persons of all age groups.